


Throws of Love

by operaluva823



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Malec training, Mixed Martial Arts, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 01:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12354396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/operaluva823/pseuds/operaluva823
Summary: Magnus and Alec spar in the Institute's training room. Things get interesting. Jace just wants them to leave so he can train.





	Throws of Love

When Magnus stepped out onto the training mat, Alec blinked twice. Seeing Magnus donning workout gear wasn’t anything new to Alec, but he was startled at seeing Magnus’ hands completely naked of rings. In fact, Magnus had absolutely no jewelry on at all. It took him a moment to remember that that was for both of their safety, so neither of them would get cut by the metal. Smiling, Alec stepped forward. “You ready?”

“Of course,” Magnus responded.

The two of them fell into starting positions and watched each other, waiting.

“You know, one of us is going to have to move first,” Alec commented.

Magnus laughed, “And give the seasoned warrior an opening? I don’t think so.”

Alec grinned. He shot out a left jab, followed by a right cross, then a left hook. Magnus dodged, deflected and blocked the blows. As he moved to counterstrike, Alec swung his right leg at Magnus’s mid thigh and swept his leg out from under him. Magnus hit the floor on his back.

Alec reached out a hand to help Magnus up, which he accepted. “That was just a taste of what’s coming,” Alec teased, smiling. Pulling himself to his feet, Magnus responded with a raised eyebrow, “So that’s how it is? Oh, it’s on.”

Again, they raised their hands, and this time, Alec wasted no time. He immediately swung a right hook at Magnus’ head. Magnus blocked him, stepping forward and jamming his left elbow into Alec’s shoulder at the joint. He hooked his right hand around Alec’s neck and wraps his left arm under the arm to grab Alec’s shoulder. Alec tried breaking Magnus’ grip by sliding his left arm under Magnus’ right and pushing up, but Magnus’ grip held. After sending a knee into Alec’s stomach, Magnus used his grip to spin and hurl Alec across the room. Rather than let himself fall, Alec used the momentum to roll across the floor and onto his feet.

Falling back into a basic stance, Alec grinned at his boyfriend. “That was nicely done.”

“It was payback,” Magnus countered as he closed the distance and sent a jab towards Alec’s left kidney.

Alec blocked the blow with his forearm and quickly hooked his right arm around Magnus’ waist. He pulled his right foot past Magnus’ left, squatted, and used his hip to throw him over his shoulder. Magnus landed with a thud and a grunt. Still holding his arm, Alec decided to borrow from Jace’s repertoire and kneeled, pulling Magnus’ arm under his shoulder, aligning his elbow with his hip. With Magnus stuck in the hold, Alec then pulled him into an armbar.

Magnus grinned. Alec was holding his arm at the forearm, so Magnus bent his arm and grabbed his left hand, which was free, locking his fingers. He used his fists to push Alec’s leg over his head and forced his body up so his neck was on top of his boyfriend’s leg. From there, he turned hard toward Alec and rolled them over so he was in guard, between Alec’s legs, holding him down.

Magnus’s position was strong, his posture steady and secure. Alec wrapped his legs around his body, but couldn’t move him. With his right hand, Alec grabbed Magnus’s shirt at the collar, and with his left, he grabbed his forearm. Magnus started to move, so Alec seized his opportunity…

And pulled him into a kiss. It tasted like salt and sweat. Muscles relaxing, Magnus released his grip on Alec’s shirt and sank into the kiss. Alec smiled into the kiss and, after a moment, used the grip he still had on Magnus’ shirt to flip them over again. Once on top, he laughed and pressed his lips again to Magnus’. They remained in that position, with Alec sitting on Magnus’ hips, kissing on the training room floor, until a voice broke them out of their reverie.

“Get a room, guys,” Jace scoffed. “The training room is for aggression, not affection. Get with the program.”

Laughing, Alec wiggled his eyebrows at his boyfriend suggestively. “I suppose we could continue this at the loft.” Then he pulled himself off of Magnus and helped him to his feet.

Magnus was initially startled by Alec’s willingness to make such an overtly sexual comment in front of Jace, who made a noise and grimaced. “Ugh, TMI, dude.” However, realizing Alec’s comment had been _precisely_ to get that reaction out of Jace. he decided to play along.

“We’ll be going, then. Have to pick up where we left off before we were so cruelly interrupted. You understand,” he teased, pulling Alec with him towards the Institute exit. Jace grumbled something about having ‘to burn away that mental image.’ Both of the other men laughed.

Once out of earshot, Magnus turned to Alec. “I know you were just teasing your brother, payback for when he lived with me and whatnot, but I really didn’t mind your suggestion.”

Alec chuckled. “Well, I wasn’t only saying it to tease him.”

“Well, in that case,” Magnus smiled and placed a soft kiss on Alec’s lips. “Shall we?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on my minor practical knowledge of jiu jutsu, ninjutsu, and judo, so bear with me, but everything is an actual move that people use. The throw Alec does is called hane goshi if anyone is interested.


End file.
